Some motor vehicles incorporate an engine air induction system with an open air box design in order to provide additional air flow to the engine and increase engine horsepower ratings. In order to achieve the additional airflow, the open air box is designed with an opening on the top of the air box adjacent to the vehicle's sheet metal inner hood panel. When the hood is opened, the top of the air box is also opened providing additional airflow to the engine. This is significant because when a motor vehicle is being rated for horsepower, the hood is open allowing additional airflow through the top of the open air box resulting in additional advertised horsepower of the engine.
Significantly the top of the open air box cannot remain open all the time when the vehicle is being driven as there is a risk for water and dirty air ingestion into the engine which could reduce engine performance or even damage the engine. Thus, the open top of the air box must be closed in some manner during driving conditions.
This document relates to a new and improved engine air induction system incorporating (a) an air box with an open top and a perimeter seal and (b) a hood insulator having a body including an air box closeout feature that provides a continuous interface with the perimeter seal to close the open top of the air box when the hood assembly of the motor vehicle is closed. A new and improved hood insulator with an integral air box closeout feature and a new and improved method of sealing an open top on an air box of a motor vehicle are also provided.